Timeline Difference: The Beginning
by Watson Baker
Summary: Story created by Golden feathers Angel: Danny goes back in time to save Vlad from ecto acne like in the episode Masters of all Time, but ends up saving Vlad himself. Chaos ensues!  Yaoi, fluff, suspense, humor  Continued by Watson Baker, so Enjoy!
1. Save the Crazed up Friutloop

I do not own this chapter. This chapter was created by _**Golden feathers Angel**_, and this is continued by me _Watson Baker_. All ownership for this story and idea goes to him. I've changed nothing from his original story, so here it is the was she made it : ) Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter One: Save the Crazed up Friutloop<p>

XXX

He had to stop the accident that made Vlad a hlafa and gaining ecto-acne, and then his friends would be cured from said ecto-acne. Don't forget the bonus of one less powerful enemy. The snow white haired teen just had to prevent the crazed up fruitloop from being zapped by the portal, simple as that, nothing could go wrong with that plan. Unfortunately he was dead wrong.

XXX

Everything was going according to plan. Danny was in the past for starters and now he only had to look for his portents . . . . . . or Vlad. But one word stuck in his head at that moment, the words from clockwork before he left.

_'Try to not destroy the past.'_

He frowned then looked out from the place he appeared looking at all the future people of Amity Park employment. "Destroy the past?" he asked in disbelief. "And lose all this culture?" he muttered sarcastically green eyes still observing the people from this time.

Suddenly there was a voice right behind him saying, "Totally awesome alfit dude," making the young halfa freeze with bewilderment and shock. Then the punk young man just walked away. Danny let out a breath then frowned again.

"Oh great I blend," he sighed then looked to the side, "Well beats people thinking I'm a -" he stopped what he was going to say.

A bulletin board caught his attention with a flyer saying Ghost Portal room 101. With a determined feeling welling up in his being he swiftly flew into the air and turning invisible plus using his intangibility, heading towards the classroom that would create history. Fazing through walls and floors alike he finally found the right classroom a few minutes before his dad activated it. So he decided to wait and watch till the right moment. Watching carefully he observed his parents' and Vlad's interaction.

His mother and Vlad were by the portal talking so he got a bit closer to hear what they were talking about.

"Maddie there's something I've been wanting . . . to tell you . . . for a very long time," the younger version of Vlad said softly a love struck look on his handsome face.

The young halfa felt like he wanted to barf at that moment. Like come on! That was his mom and his greatest nemesis! Which who was hitting or admitting his undying love for the person that gave birth to him. This equaled grossed out in his teenaged mind.

Maddie was looking at a clipboard that had the status and formulas she came up with barley paying any attention to the young man beside her, "Wait a sec Vlad," she said distractedly then looked over at the huge man across the room, "Hey Jack did you remember to fill the filerator with ectopurifire?" she asked sweetly a smile on her red lips.

"On it baby!" he shouted in his loud voice walking to a table and randomly picking up a can which happened to be diet cola.

Danny's eyes widened a fraction, 'well that can't be good. I can't believe how dad can be such a dufus sometimes,' he sighed in exasperation. But he didn't interfere just yet.

"I'm telling you Jack, it wont work," Vlad tried to argue at the last minute a little hesitant about this whole thing. He new Jack was a major screw up and he betted this was going to end in failure.

"Bogus V-man! It will totally will! This proto portal is guaranteed to bust open the wall to the ghost dimension!" he nearly yelled out in excitement like a kid on charismas.

Sighing Vlad turned away and continued studying the small portal unaware of a pair of neo green eyes watching him intensely. While in the background the young red head woman was going over Jacks calculations and then noticed something.

"Jack, these calculations aren't right," he said in protest but it was too late.

"BUNZI!" Jack bellowed a cheesy grin on his face and pressed the controls to turn on the portal.

'It's now or never,' the white haired teen thought wary of what he was about to do.

That's when the smaller of the young men noticed there was a small flash of green light and growing with every mili-second. His ice blue eyes widened with horror taking note he was up close and personal with the portal. He had only had a total of three seconds to get out of the way of the blast. Danny took this as a sign to save Vlad from getting ecto-acne along with preventing him from also getting his powers. At that moment when he was both invisible and in flight his powers happened to act up making him lose his grasp on it and de-transformed him into Danny Fenton. With a yelp of surprise he slammed into the older man sending them away form the portal which was starting to overload with the power. Soon after the proto portal exploded Jack and Maddie already out of the way. There was silence no one moved all in shock or in pain. To say Danny was flat on his back hurting in place he didn't know he could hurt at all like his ass for example. That wasn't all that he dislike at the moment like the weight on top of him cutting off his air supply.

"Can you please get off me," Danny gasped out trying to inhale oxygen into his abused lungs opening his sea blue eyes to meet ice blue.

XXX

Vlad's POV

I was in shock. I was almost blasted by that idiot Jack's portal! But what pushed him out of the way? What it Maddie? No she was too far to reach me and I certainly don't think it was Jack because that buffoon wouldn't even know how to fight his way out of a paper bag. So then who?

Soon he noticed that he was lying on something soft but firm, hosting himself on his elbows he looked down to see a teenaged boy with raven black hair, which reminded him of a badger, soft looking skin, soft features, and wearing strange clothing he as never seen young teens wearing now. A plain white T-shirt with red lining at the collar, sleeves and a red oval that didn't seem to have a purpose on his shirt along with baggy jeans and white sneakers.

At that moment I don't know why but I was drawing to this person. Strange feelings welled up inside my gut telling me that this boy could change his future.

Oh how right he was.

"Can you please get off me," Vlad heard the teen say/gasped out.

Looking slightly up he watched those eyes flutter open revealing a stunning color of blue like the ocean or deep lake.

'They look like Maddie's eyes except the color,' I thought, 'Come to think of it he resembles her quite a lot just a blue eyed black haired version and male. . . . . . . . . . wait he saved my life.'

In the background Jack and Maddie were only thinking one thing.

'Who was he?'

to be continued . . . . . .

* * *

><p>I think she did a great job! I will continue! Don't expect sparks to fly until later chapters though! I am now working on chapter two and taking a break from my other stories. Until I continue this, Chow!<p> 


	2. And you are?

Okay, I just had to do this, so here is how Danny is staying with them. I will make Danny slightly suffer. The story is spontaneously written. Any complaints to character moods, feel free to PM me and criticize! It's a habit, I do POVs, so I hope thats okay too... Enjoy!

I do not own Danny Phantom, but every one own a second chance : )

* * *

><p>Timeline Difference 2<p>

_Last time: In the background Jack and Maddie were only thinking one thing._

_'Who was he?_'

XXX

Vlad got up and watched as the boy stared at him, then my friends, then at me again.

"I… I can explain," he stuttered as the boy attempted to run. Maddie came out of her shock and grabbed the boy by his arm before he could run off. "You have some explaining to do!" She said in a stern full tone.

'Ah Maddie, everything you do is perfect!' Vlad thought with dreamy eyes.

Jack walked up to the boy and put his overly large arms around him. "Maddie, this boy saved V-man's life! No need to thank him. What's your name boy?"

The boy looked up and gave him a sheepish smile. "It's Danny."

"Danneh! That's a stupid name, but it will have to do!" Jack exclaimed as he went back to the calculations on the portal. Maddie pushed back her curly red hair and looked at the boy with a softer expression. "So, no last name? Are you a runaway?"

Danny shook his head a little to quickly, but only Vlad seemed to notice. "Real question is, why are you here, and why did you save Vlad?"

Danny gave a big sigh and started to lie. "I was in the area and I heard that you guys were making a portal… I thought that was cool and such, so I went to check it out. As I… walked in… I notice da-Jack put diet cola were the… green stuff should go, so I jumped I front of that guy and saved him." Danny took a deep breath and faced Vlad. He still had black hair with a small streak of white, and his eyes were still its normal grayish blue.

"Well, do you need a place to stay? Even though the dorms here are radical, I don't think I have room."

"You can stay with me and Vladdie!" Jack yelled to Maddie as he poured the ecto purifier into the container. "Lets all back up this time… shall we?" Vlad asked, as Jack got ready to turn it on again. Everyone dove beside a lab desk as the portal normally turned on and became a swirling vortex of green. "It works!" Maddie and Jack exclaimed at the same time. They both looked at each other and smiled. Vlad looked at Danny who was looking at the portal with a cautious look.

**_Vlad_**

I just don't understand how the boy managed to tumble into our lives. He handled Maddie and Jack like he knew them already, and the boy had complete acceptance. I noticed him eye the portal with a deadly gaze. What was wrong with him? Suddenly, two green octopus-looking things squeezed out of the portal and into the room. They hissed and started floating towards us.

"Ghosts!" Jack yelled as he backed into the wall with Maddie next to him. Danny however, had taken a battle stance and was looking around for a weapon.

"Jack, do you have anything? Any ecto weapons?" Danny yelled to him, as the octopuses got closer. "Take this!"

Jack reached into his pocket and pulled out a green pen. He threw it to Danny, and as Danny caught it, he faced the ghosts with no fear. He turned on the pen (I don't know how in blazes he could get that thing to work) and started firing the ghosts while dodging its tentacles. As the ghosts weakened, Danny grabbed them by their arms and threw them back into the portal. "Shut it off!" Danny called to Maddie, who gladly switched it off. Breathing heavily, Danny sat down and I noticed a deep red cut on his leg.

"Jack! He's bleeding! Get the band aids!"

"Sorry Madds, we're all out…"

Vlad shook his head and pulled out some band-aids from his lab coat pocket. "Allow me…" I sighed and I knelt down next to the boy and patched him up. I noticed how many scars were along his knees and arms. As I finished I looked again at the ocean blue eyes that were so familiar yet so new. He looked black and gave an uncomfortable stare, like he expected me to choke him or attack him. "Do I look more scary than those ghosts?" I asked as I tried to get him to smile. Amazingly, he pushed back his raven hair and gave a small chuckle. "Sorry," he said.

After we cleaned up the lab, it was almost evening. Jack worked on sneaking Danny into our room, while I got him some old clothing. His clothes looked extremely different from today's fashion, but I didn't say anything to him. That kid seemed to be harboring deep secrets that even my sharp mind couldn't figure out. He saved me, and I always seem to get lost in his eyes. That's not normal at all for an eighteen year old in college. I took a deep breath and walked into our room. The room was littered with blue prints and designs that I could never understand because Jack was always in his own world when creating new inventions. To my surprise, I saw Jack dressed in his pink and white night gown drawing new plans.

"Danny boy! Can you pass the fudge?" Danny, who had on a pare of blue pajamas, got up from the Fenton Air Bed Jack had pulled out and walked up the small fridge by Jacks bed.

"Jack, the boy's sleeping in the middle of our beds? What if you roll over him?" Danny visibly paled at the thought, only to relax when Jack replied. "Bogus! I made sure to put the Fenton Air Bed closer to yours so I wouldn't harm our guest. Thanks Danny!" Jack exclaimed as he grabbed the fudge from Danny's hands. I landed on my bed and started reading a book I had recently bought called "Rich Bachelors" while Jack worked on his projects and Danny went to bed

_**Danny**_

I waited till my dad and Vlad were asleep before getting up out of bed. My dad was the same goofy man as ever, and my mom was still as scary as before. Vlad, sadly, I couldn't figure out as much. Not having ghost powers or ecto acne, I knew my job was complete. 'I'm going to miss Vlad…' I thought as I went intangible and invisible and walked out of the room.

'Wait… I'll miss…Vlad? No… I'm supposed to miss my friends and family, not this crazed up froot loop! But he won't be like that anymore…' I went into a broom closet and turned into Danny Phantom before flying towards the labs. I returned to the portal and turned it on. Making sure no one was around; I dove into the portal and headed to clockworks.

XXX

"What do you mean you won't send me back!" Danny yelled at Clockwork as the time master floated above him.

"You have interrupted the flow of time with your presence. You were not to be seen, and yet you risk yourself to save your sworn enemy. Not only that, you are creating a future that wasn't supposed to happen!" He finished his lecture as he changed into the baby version of Clockwork.

"I saved Vlad, so I get to go back to my friends and family… right?"

Clockwork shook his head and pointed at Danny. "You have caused the chain of events, and you must play them out… until you can accept your current future." Danny shook his white hair and glared at Clockwork with his green eyes glowing brightly. "Forget this! I'll go along with this, but my future needs me, and I don't see what I've changed!"

As Danny flew away in rage, Clockwork just stared at him as he changed into his middle age form. "Danny, you may not know it, but you have caused Vlad to stop liking Maddie. In due time you will know why this was a mistake…"

_To be continued..._

* * *

><p>Da da dum! Cliffy! I hate cliffies! So I'm going to start chapter three cause I have ridiculous free time and I love this story to death! Like it? Love it? Hate it? Not a yaoi fan? Think forbidden love is wrong? Too bad, cause I'm a yaoi fan and I love it to death! Next chapter will show how Vlad's feeling's are changing! Danny get's to be the secret runaway assistant, and a certain someone gets to meet a certain ghost boy XD! Until then:<p>

Chow!


	3. Who I like

Everything is Vlad Pov here, so we get behind the Master's mind in this chapter. Here is were things change. Things are battles out, and things are complicated. Enjoy!

_I do not own Danny, Vlad, and the Packers... Vlad will never ever own the Packers : )_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Vlad 'Through and Through'<strong>_

Danny had stayed with us and was busy cleaning up Jack's ecto mess. We had convinced the school board that Danny was a distant relative of Jacks (which worked out because he resembled Jack so much) and had received an id card to go in and out of the school. He had chosen Jack's last name because he couldn't reveal his real name. Amazingly, the name Danny Fenton went so well it almost scared me.

Jack had gotten Danny a white lab coat that went well with him. He seemed to show many familiar characteristics that had me staring at him. Young Danny had the bumbling characteristics of Jack, and the grace and poise of Maddie. He always seemed alert and relaxed at the same time. His hair falls in front of his eyes. It always came back to those hypnotizing blue eyes. I could remember them clearly from when he saved me. They were so full of alarm, it made me feel…

"Vladdie! Snap out of it! Lab time is over!" Jack yelled as he pat my back roughly. I cough and snapped out of my trance and blushed madly. I love Maddie! These days I was thinking more about our runaway than the love of my life. 'Do you still love her?' a voice in my head asked. 'Zip it!' I replied back.

I had stayed behind to clean up the lab, with Jack, Maddie and Danny gone, when I accidently pressed the power button for the portal. It spun to life and a robot with a green robot squeezed out. "Finally! I can hunt in this world!" It looked at me with cold evil eyes and grinned. "You will be my first prey." He pointed his arm and was about to fire it at me, when a green blast hit the robot on its side and threw the ghost against a bunch of test tubes.

A young looking ghost flew in front of me with his arms out ready to fire, with a serious look across his face. He had snow white hair, a futuristic looking black and white jumpsuit with a white D symbol on his chest. His eyes were an electrifying green, and he had a faint glow that all ghosts seem to have.

"You are you whelp?" The ghost asked as he got up and floated in front of us. "My sensors say you are a rare thing… one of a kind. I am…"

"Skulker, the Ghost Zones greatest hunter…" The boy said in a familiar echo filled annoyed voice.

"So you have heard of me! I will hunt you and…"

"Make me a part of your collection, but if I resist you will have my pelt by your bed or my head on your wall. Seriously dude, you need to get new threats." The ghost known as Skulker looked at him with disbelief in his face. "Have we met?"

"No, I'm Danny Phantom, hi!" Danny Phantom raised his hand and blasted the ghost's… head off? Walking up the headless figure, he picked up the head and pulled out a green blob. "I will destroy you all!" It ranted as the boy threw it through the portal and turned it off.

I was paralyzed with fear and awe. The boy was beautiful. His snowy white hair reflected the specks of dust that danced above his head. His slim muscular body was outlined on his jumpsuit, and his face seemed so full of life, for a ghost. The ghost boy looked at me like I would pull out an ecto gun and start shooting him. "Do I look that dangerous?" I asked him. He looked at me surprised, before giving me a small grin and replying, "I'm sorry." 'Whoa, serious De ja vu here...' I thought as I held out my hand to the boy. "I'm Vladimir Masters, but everyone calls me Vlad." The ghost boy took my hand and shook it (his hand was warm… but he was a ghost) and said in reply. "I'm Danny Phantom, but you can call me Phantom."

"Danny Phantom? There's another boy with the same name…" I said with caution. He looked at the floor before replying. "I'm just watching over him." Suddenly, the hallway lights turned on, and a startled Phantom went invisible before Jack barged into the room. "V-man! Are you okay! Say something!"

"I'm perfectly fine Jack!" Vlad yelled as he searched for his bewitching savior. Danny came up from behind Jack and looked at me with concern. "You didn't get hurt?" he asked.

XXX

Later at lunch, I told Jack, Maddie, and Danny about my run in with a mechanical ghost named Skulker and the ghost boy Danny Phantom.

"Now who is this ghost that you claimed to have saved you? Ghosts have no emotion in them." Maddie said as he brushed her curly hair with a blue comb.

Now I would have said something like 'you are right my dear Maddie, as you are perfect,' but for some reason, I couldn't say it. Phantom had human emotions! Anger, sadness, concern, cockiness, and grace made up the teenage ghost's identity. I looked at Danny and found myself lost in his eyes yet again.

Jack seemed to notice my staring off into space and slammed the table with his fists. "Your totally right Maddie! All ghosts are evil scum, and Jack Fenton will track down and destroy them all! I even made this ghost tracker, but it's a prototype." Danny froze and stood still as a statue as Jack pulled out the Fenton Ghost Tracker from his checkered shirt. "Bonsai!" Jack called as he turned it on and the machine whirred to life. "Ghost Tracker Prototype highly active," it said in a monotone female voice. A small green arrow started pointing in Danny's direction. "Ghost located. Thank you for using the Ghost Tracker." I stared at Danny and started laughing like mad. "Danny's human! Jack my friend, I think you need to fix that contraption." Jack and Maddie were looking at the malfunctioning tracker, so no one noticed Danny had disappeared.

Later in the day, Maddie had asked me to bring the fourteen-year-old boy to the mall while she and Jacked worked on the portal. I sighed and thought that Maddie just didn't want me here. I was thinking less and less about here and it started to annoy me. I had my undying love devoted to her, but during the last two days, my attention seemed to be drawn to the little badger. 'Little Badger…' I thought as the nickname sat on my tongue. What's wrong with me?

As we got towards the mall, Danny and I had head toward the arcade. I beat him in many games, proving he was pretty bad at these types of things. He had yelled 'why can't I play outdated games correctly' while I was facing him off in Box Rumble. I had no idea what he was talking about (these games are the latest technology out there), but I had fun non-the less. I had never had a fun outing with Jack and Maddie. We hanged out after school, but that was it. I had decided to buy Danny a black scarf from one of my favorite stores. The threads were black and white with tuffs of blue around it. I smiled a warm smile as he wrapped it around his neck.

After stopping at a food stall, I learned a lot about Danny. He had two very loyal and trustworthy friends. One of them was a Goth girl who loved nature and was an ultra-recycled-vegetarian (there were a lot of those around here these days. His other friend was a technology loving geek who wore a red barrette and always hit on girls. He had a school bully (I had many) and his grades were around C's and D's. He told me about his family. They had hunted ghosts, and many of their inventions got them in trouble (sounded like Jack at one point). His sister was a red head know it all that wanted to be a physiatrist (ah, a smart mind, that would be great for a change). Danny told me about his dream to work in NASA and go to outer space, and deep down I wished that I could one day grant him that wish with all my power.

'That's not normal,' I thought as I watched Danny take a bite of his burger. 'You want him,' the voice told me.

"So, tell me about yourself Vlad." Danny said as he continued on to his soda. I told him a lot about myself that you wouldn't tell a random stranger. I revealed my life long dream to own the Packers ('that will never happen' Danny thought), I wanted to try and become the next Dairy King, and become rich through my own power. Danny looked at me weirdly, but resumed his burger after I told his through my knowledge in college. I was about to tell him about my dream to marry Maddie, when I suddenly stopped and stared at the teen.

'You don't love her anymore?' The voice asked me. 'I want her… I wanted her… but I'm not,' I argued with myself. 'You find him beautiful. His hair, his skin, his life, his eyes, you want all of him now that you know about him. He…' 'Shut up! I'm not like that! I'm not!' I yelled mentally as the thought kept creeping into my head.

'You can't blame me. You are the one that fell in love with him.'

* * *

><p>Cliffy! Oh no! Vlad found his feelings! He is ignoring them! How will this 'date' end? The scarf is actually important. I can't wait to write about Danny's point of view next! I wont be able to post as soon as I want too, but maybe... we'll see. Until then:<p>

Chow : )


	4. Gift

I have seen that Vlad is having conflicting emotions... where did the evil Vlad go? Enjoy! Sorry it was short! I'll make up for it!

I do not own Danny or Vlad... now I wish I did! : )

* * *

><p><em><strong>Danny<strong>_

After we had eaten, Vlad and I went off to do a little more shopping. I was having a great time the eighteen-year-old Vlad Masters, but two things were bothering me.

One was what Clockwork had said about me changing things and being tied to this timeline. The second thing was that Vlad seemed to be staring at me. It wasn't a menacing stare either. It was a stare that a schoolgirl would be giving to a hot jock. It was a stare he gives my mom all the time when we were battling. It was a stare that he gave my mom before the portal exploded. Now that stare was towards me, and my body shivered from its force. It wasn't my ghost sense. It was actually a warm shiver.

Vlad had picked out a present for me, so I looked around for a present to him. We went into an accessory store and I noticed a silver ring with a curious looking gem. It was a sapphire blue gem with threads of green. I walked over to the etcher and asked for two letters to be etched into the bottom of the ring, VD. I thought about my feelings for Sam as I left the store with the ring I bought. I liked her. I thought I loved her, but I saw it now as a very strong friendship.

'I'm fourteen! I shouldn't be worrying about love till later in life!' I thought as I walked up to Vlad with his gift. "Is it time to head back?" I asked as we walked out of the mall. "I want to take you somewhere first." Vlad said. He drove us to the Largest Global Observatory. The grand opening was tomorrow, so the building was dark and empty. Vlad opened one of the doors and motioned for Danny to follow him inside.

_**Vlad**_

This was the best I could do for him. I had know idea how long he would be staying, so I made sure to give him the best time of his life. We reached the observing deck, and I pulled the blue curtains away to reveal a breathtaking sight. It was a clear starry night. Many of the stars were in clusters, while others outshined the rest in a battle across the sky. The moon radiated its soft glow, making Danny's hair shine in the light.

"Its amazing!" Danny yelled as he ran around the room to look at the different constellations that covered the sky. After his little blissful moment, Danny turned to me and pulled out a red box.

"You got me a gift, so this is for you." I opened the box and what I found in it amazed me like nothing I've ever seen. It was a gem swirling with blue and green colors that seemed to glow in the night. at the base of the ring were two letters. DV: Danny and Vlad. I looked up at his eyes and placed the ring on my friendship finger.

"Thank you... little badger." Danny tilted his head at the sound of the nickname I gave him. "You still call me that?"

"I've never called you that... stop speaking in riddles Danny."

I grabbed his small hands and pulled him closer. "Again... thank you."

My heart seemed to be stopping and starting for a while now. my eyes were blurring my surroundings and all I saw was Danny. The mysterious blue eyed teen that saved my life. I didn't realize it, but I had moved closer to Danny than I realized. Danny seemed unaware of that fact, so I moved closer. I thought to myself I should stop, but it was too late as our lips touched. Danny's eyes flew open wide at the realization that he was kissing Vlad. The Vlad who was his sworn enemy. For some reason,Danny was drawn into the moment as he closed his eyes. I used the opportunity to cup Danny's cheek with my right hand as I deepened the kiss. I took a deep breath and heard Danny moan with a hint of confusion. Suddenly, Danny opened his eyes with a look of realization and shoved me away. His eyes searched me with doubt and sadness.

"Vlad I... I can't... I'm sorry but you..." Danny bolted out of the room and I ran after him with shock. "Danny wait!" I called as I ran after the poor boy. 'What have I done? Fudge-nutters! I've ruined everything!' As I nearly caught up to him, I saw a blinding flash of light blue. I finished running around the corner and found that Danny dissapeared.

_**Danny**_

This can't be happening! I had kissed Vlad! Vlad Masters! The cold wind hit the tears that fell from my face as I soared over Amity Park.

Vlad's scarf wrapped around my neck, making myself feel even more awefull. I didn't care if Vlad had caught me change. I didn't care about my future. I was a mess! I thought I loved Sam, but that kiss with Vlad was nothing like those fake out make outs. It was slow and meaningful with his grayish blue eyes reflecting my own. My heart had sped up and I felt happier than I ever had been with Sam.

I flew towards the school and turned back into Danny Fenton before entering Jack and Vlads room. As I layed down into the Fenton Air Matress, I pulled the scarf closer to my chest with emotions running wild before passing out.

* * *

><p>I had to finish it! I'll bring up the drama next chapter. Thank you all those fans! What will Vlad do now that he has confused the hormonal teenager. What will Danny do?<p> 


	5. Everything Revealed

I know I promised it wouldn't be short, but next chapter is the smex, and I want to make that the long chapter "Giddy!" I have never done a chapter like that, so keep that in mind. Also it's not my style to use bad, cussing or swear words like most people, so it is sensored in that sense. Action is totally different though. Here is the build up... Enjoy!

I do not own Danny, Vlad, etc...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Vlad<strong>_

I came back at four in the morning tired and devastated. I had ruined a possible friendship with my idiotic feelings for a stranger younger than me… and he was a boy. Driving back to my room, I pondered the day's events while staring at the ring in my hand. 'Blue for his beautiful ocean eyes, and green for…' an image of the ghost boy Phantom who had saved my life flashed before me. His electric green eyes had looked at me with such intensity that it seemed to take my breath away.

'You're two-timing…' my voice said to me as I walked into my room. 'You're annoying!' I yelled back to myself.

As I dropped my bag next two my bed sleepily, I suddenly noticed that the room was glowing. I looked over my bed and fell backwards with shock. Phantom was sleeping in Danny's bed. There was a ghost in his bed! 'Where's Danny?' I thought as I inched closer to the specter.

His eyes were closed, and his white hair fell away from his face, making him look peaceful until he tossed and turned like he was in a fight. I remembered something Jack had told me as we were doing research on ghosts. 'Remember Vladdie, ghosts are dead, so they don't need sleep or need to eat.' As I got closer, I noticed he was muttering something.

"Vlad… I'm… sorry really…"

This confused me, because he had done nothing but save my life.

He muttered something even more confusing. "I'm… sorry… we're enemies… no…"

Suddenly a white ring of light appeared between his waist. The noise and light didn't even wake Jack (no surprise… he can sleep through a disco party) as they split into two rings and moved in opposite directions of the ghost. His black jumpsuit disappeared to replace a familiar white and red shirt. The bottom rings replaced the suit with blue jeans and red shoes. The top half surprised me the most. The ghost boy's glow had left him and his skin had turned from its subtle tan to a pale color. And his hair turned from its glowing white shine to pitch black raven hair.

Phantom had been replaced with Danny!

XXX

I got no sleep that night, so I stayed in my blue shirt and grey pants as I watched the sky get brighter. I had thought about poking the boy, but it would only make me feel guilty for what I had seen. 'Who is he? What is he doing here? Is he a ghost posing as a human? But he's so human… it doesn't make sense…'

'Do you still love him now that you know what he is?' My voice seemed to hiss in my head.

'I don't know what he is! I just have to trust him!'

'You barely know him!' The voice spat back. 'You met him two days ago and made a move on him! You don't deserve to love after you ditched Maddie for a teenage boy!'

'But I…' then I stopped and thought about it. I had ditched Maddie in a way. I never meant to, but when I met Danny, I came to love everything about him. After I was sure Jack and Danny had left, I pulled on my lab coat deep in thought and ran off to my lab partners.

XXX

"So…" Maddie started to say as the trio and Danny walked to the lab. "How was your date yesterday?"

Danny and Vlad faced her and screamed "it wasn't a date!" Danny looked at Vlad with a gloomy look and walked ahead of them, making Vlad cringe in guilt.

"What's wrong with Danny? I was about to tell him the great news!" Jack announced while waving his black gloved hands in the air as they followed Danny into the lab.

"What news?" I asked when we got towards the portal. "Maddie and I are unveiling the portal to the whole school at the science fair tomorrow and it's going to be radical! I wanted you and Danny in the picture with Maddie and I!" he announced in a loud voice.

"And Jack decided to adopt Danny," Maddie finished. I could see Danny's eyes grow wide in shock as they told him the news.

"Me? You want to adopt me? I can't! That's crazy! I'm already your…" He froze and looked around the room as he tried to reword his answer. "I'm already your… guest?"

"Nonsense, you don't live anywhere, so you can be a Fenton! Danny Fenton!" Jack said with a gleam in his eye.

Knocking over a few vials, Danny fled out of the room.

"He just needs some time Jack, don't worry," Maddie said as she patted Jacks back.

I ran after him right when he left. I was determined not to lose him again. "Danny! Stop! I want to talk!"

"No!" Danny yelled as he busted out the front doors of the school.

"Don't fly anywhere!" I yelled, hoping to make him stop from shock. It worked. Danny skidded to a halt and turned towards me with disbelief.

"What?" "We… need to… talk!" I said as I ran next to him out of breath.

"Fine…but not here…" he said as he scanned the other college students watching our drama. I grabbed him by his arm and dragged him to the car. I knew just were to take him.

XXX

The wind hit my hair as I dragged Danny to the giant willow tree by the park.

"I've never seen this tree here…" Danny said in awe as I pulled him into a shady spot and sat him down with me.

"Yeah, you have to go through a few winding roads that are hidden to get here. This is where I think about my future." Danny looked out at the lake and said in a quiet voice that almost became a whisper. "Can I really tell you?"

I put my hand on his and looked at him sincerely. "Of course, and I'll believe you… I've seen too many blasted things in my college life not to believe you!"

Danny looked at me and started laughing with his head thrown back. "What's so funny?" I asked.

He stopped and stared at the willow leaves above us, letting his black messy hair hang back. "You seriously are, one crazed up froot loop."

I didn't know what a fruit loop was, but it felt like he always called me that. It made me feel slightly annoyed.

For the next thirty minutes, he told me everything. It wasn't like at the mall, it was everything! It started with the fact that he was from an alternate future (not too hard to believe) and that he was Jack and Maddie's son (I almost fainted). He told me about the day that he got his ghost powers (that made me shiver with goose bumps as he explained it), and how he saved the town when they all thought he was an evil ghost from frames and misunderstandings (the nerve of those people). Sadly, he told me that in the alternate future, I was a half ghost from the ghost portal exploding on me and infecting me with ecto acne, and that I was evil and wanted to kill Jack for blaming him on the accident and marry Maddie (I thought that was creepy).

After he told me about my future, he sighed and rested his hand on his chin. I took his head and faced it towards me.

"None of that matters now… you can live with Jack and… stay with me. That future is behind you, and I don't want you to go back. You really have meant a lot to me, and now I actually realize that…" I paused and took a deep breath before continuing.

"I like you… no… I love you."

* * *

><p>The ultimate confession after Danny's confession! Vlad has no doubts! What will he do with doubting Danny? I think he hopes passion will help him make up his mind like any hormonaly driven young adult would... lol! Look out for the next chapter... it may take a while though. Hope you liked it! Until then:<p>

Chow! : )


	6. Now there is Love

I'm sorry, but I won't be able to update till the weekend... I have stuff to do... sry. I promise to update the next chapter saturday. Enjoy this chapter

_Warning: Mature Content... to some extent... not full blown smex_

I do not own Danny Phantom or Vlad or love... not yet anyways : )

* * *

><p><em>Last time: "I like you… no… I love you."<em>

**_Vlad_**

Danny stared at me and gave me an answer that almost made my heart stop.

"I… actually I never realized it, but I think I probably love you too… this is confusing."

I laughed a small laugh and hugged him. "Can't you give your ex enemy a chance?"

He trembled a little from my sudden movement, but allowed me to hold him. After we broke apart, Danny offered to show me around the place (I sort of forgot he was from a different time line) in his own style. Before I could ask him what he meant, the two white rings formed around him and changed him into Phantom. I got up and looked at his green eyes.

"It really is you…" I muttered. He smiled and held out his hand. I took it and he flew off the ground with me. "Yikes!" I yelled as we got higher and higher.

'How can he carry me?' I thought as I stared at the ground below. Danny seemed to guess what I was thinking as he pulled me closer and replied, "Super strength comes with the superpowers."

I smiled as we flew through the town. I would never see it the same way again. Flying was amazing! I thought about the future (as I always do), but I saw it with Danny and I. The thought made my heart swell more than it had ever done. 'You almost have him,' my voice said. (I was almost tempted to give this voice a name before, but that would probably make me bipolar or something). 'Not yet,' I thought as I spent the rest of the day with Danny.

Night started to fall and we headed back to the dorms. Jack was out with Maddie so we were alone.

"I'm going to take a shower," Danny said as he changed back and walked into the bathroom. I sat down on the bed and started to get undressed before I realized what this type of situation was. It was like those magazines I've read about how to lure a woman to bed. 'No no no! This isn't that type of situation at all! He's a minor!' I thought in panic as I heard the shower water stop.

'You got him were you want him,' the voice snickered. 'No, I won't… but maybe a little lust would never hurt him…'

_**Danny**_

I stepped into the shower and let the water roll off my hair as I thought about today. I used to like Sam, then I learned how great Vlad is (evil or not), and suddenly I realize that I actually love him and he fell in love with me. How does that work in a different timeline when I'm not born yet? Does this mean my parents would never have me and Jazz? Then I thought of the situation.

'Oh my gosh! This is this type of situation that Tucker showed me in his secret bookmark folder! I'm not ready! But if it's Vlad…' I thought of my role if he even did anything with me. 'Should I seduce him? How would a girl seduce someone… wait a second, how would a man seduce a man… this is too new! I didn't think I was even like this… I thought I was straight! This is your entire fault Vlad!' I turned off the water and wrapped a towel around me and prepared to step outside.

'What was that saying about love coming at you as fast as a bullet?' I thought. I would think about that later… I turned the knob and walked outside

_**Vlad**_

I looked at the half naked Danny as stepped out. His chest was toned but delicate. His hair was slightly dripping wet from the shower. To anyone else they would see a normal teenager getting out of the shower. To me he looked so beautiful. 'More beautiful than your dear Maddie?' the voice asked. 'More beautiful than her,' I thought back.

I soon noticed he was blushing, and I was blushing back. I deduced that we were thinking the same thing. 'Call him to you… but don't be too obvious,' my voice commanded.

"Danny… I…" I started to say. To my surprise, he walked up to me and landed on the bed.

"I'm not too sure about this…" Danny said sheepishly. I pulled him closer and said in the most seductive voice I could make, and said in his ear, "don't worry, you're too young, but I know something even better."

I didn't feel like I was talking to him (I almost sounded like my voice), but Danny shivered in my arms and that was all I needed. I pulled my lips next to his in a small kiss, and then I leaned in and worked my tongue around his. Danny moaned with fear as I held his head close. Thankfully, he closed his eyes and got used to the new feeling. I leaned him down on the bed so that I was over him. Pulling away from our kiss, I reached my hand down and found what I was looking for. I teased the top of his and waited for a reaction. It was almost instant! His face became a different shade of red, and he started panting with desire. "Stop! This is weird!" I chuckled and grabbed his length completely, making him gasp and clutch the sheets of my bed. "You're a virgin?" I asked with a small sneer. I didn't know I could be so evil, but the thrill was making me shiver in pleasure. I started moving my hand slowly as I French kissed him again with more passion. I used my free hand to guide Danny to my member. "You know what to do…" I hissed into his mouth, not breaking the kiss. He started to mimic my actions. After a while, he started to get the hang of it, and the jerking became more intense. He held onto me with his left hand and cried out in pleasure. I kissed his neck gingerly as he started to falter in his movements. "Vlad! Oh god I can't!" Danny grabbed me with both arms and pulled me closer. "My little badger…" I whispered as I finished him off as well as my own. Danny shook and stared at me with eyes clouded as I pulled him into ecstasy. I soon followed and fell down onto him gently.

I kissed him again, and he pulled me closer. When I pulled back, he smiled and said in a small voice, "you really are evil aren't you?" I laughed softly and pulled him close to me as we fell asleep. 'Today was perfect,' I thought in my post orgasmic stupor. I never noticed till later, but the voice had disappeared.

_**Clockwork**_

I was about to press the button on my staff to return Danny to his own time, but for some reason, fate rejected me. It never rejected me unless things were set in stone. I turned to the time mirrors and saw a disturbing site. Danny and Vlad had themselves tucked into bed, close together and smiling.

This was bad… Danny had cemented himself into the timeline… I think there is one way to fix it, but it is my only chance. I floated to the mirror next to Danny and Vlad. The portal I took was the next day at the unveiling ceremony. I knew what I had to do, but I didn't think Danny would like what I was about to do… not that he would remember.

* * *

><p>Clockwork better not mess with my story! Oh wait, I write him so I control him. Okay... I am thinking about doing a trillogy for this story... I think I can go pretty far if it is good. I am planning three others relating to this story. Also, I may do short interviews inbetween the next few chapters on Danny and his friends for the heck of it. : ) I hope you like this chapter... if you did, the next chapter will break your hearts... "Muahahaha!" "Cough" Okay... until next time,<p>

Chow! : )


	7. Never Existed

Final for now! I will make the sequal soon! Enjoy it, for this will be awefull... muahahaha! I have gone crazy for some reason... don't mind me... just wishing that good TV would come back to Earth! Ummm... Enjoy I guess...

I thank everyone who has followed it! I will not make it a dissapointment, but if I put everything in one story it will get too confusing, so here is the end of The Beginning!

I have drawn Danny in halloween costumes! I will post them on my Deviant Art on Sunday! All who are intrested are welcome!

_I do not own... yeah you all know what I don't own and what I do own... ho hum_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Vlad<strong>_

The fated day had arrived. I set up the portal to face the crowd of student's that crowded in front of us. Jack had his hair in a messy hairstyle like Danny's with his large lab coat dangling over him. Maddie had her red hair fluffed up with a blue head band. Her thin lab coat curved over her as she went over her notes. Danny had on his normal clothing, with his ebony hair draped between his eyes. He stood next to Jack with his scarf around his neck.

"Danny, it's too hot for a scarf!" Maddie scolded as she looked up from her notes and noticed my present around him. 'Just like a mother…' Vlad thought. Of course he knew that she was his real mother.

"Umm… I got this as a gift, so can I wear it?" Danny asked as he blushed a little and pulled the scarf closer to him.

Maddie smiled and ruffled his hair. "Of course you can!"

Just then jack came up to me and noticed something. "V-man! Nice ring! Who's the lucky lady?" he asked as he pointed his black gloved hand towards the ring on my finger.

"Um… It was from… someone I really care a lot about."

Jack seemed to catch my blush, pat me on the back, making me fall forward a little. I got up and looked at the beautiful ring on my pointer finger. I polished it a little with my other finger and went to work with the last preparations.

Jack filled the converter with something that wasn't ecto purifier, but before I could object, Jack made the announcements. "Fellow classmates, we are about to turn on our greatest creation that will bust open into the ghost dimension!"

There was a little clapping and some coughs.

Maddie looked at the charts and did a double take before announcing, "Jack… these calculations aren't right… again…"

"Bonsai!" Jack yelled and hit the controls.

We were all out of the way, so I wasn't worried about the accident. Just then, I saw Danny look at me with alarm, and in the exact same second, a hand pushed me in front of the portal, and I knew no more. The last thought I had before I was hit was hazy, but I cemented it into my subconscious.

'Danny, I'm sorry, I'll still love you no matter what… I pro… mise…'

_**Danny**_

I watched in horror as Clockwork pushed Vlad into the blast. I tried to go ghost and save him, but it was too late. I watched as the blast covered Vlad in tainted ecto energy.

"Vlad!" I screamed as the portal exploded. I wanted to kill Clockwork! Before I could act though, time stopped around me as I heard Clockworks voice boom "time out", and then I knew nothing.

_**Clockwork**_

I froze time and looked at the work I had done. I had made Vlad become half ghost. Now I had to do the most annoying task.

I floated up to Danny's parents in my child form and waved my staff in front of them. White sparkles appeared around their frozen shocked eyes as I erased their memories of the last two days. I went over to Vlad and pulled the cursed ring off his hand before erasing his memories from the first moment he met Danny to today. Lastly, I went over to Danny and wrapped the scarf off of his neck. His body was in mid run towards Vlad, his face with genuine concern. I erased his memory of ever going back in time, grabbed the boy in my old form, and teleported back to my lab with Danny in hand.

He woke up and transformed into his Phantom form with confusion. "Clockwork? I thought I went back in time?" he asked as he looked at his surroundings.

"I decided it was unwise of me to send you back, so I'll let you see the mistake… but that's it!"

I showed him Jack's mess up and let him see the solution. As he flew away, I placed the forbidden items in a time capsule and tossed it into the unknown space to be destroyed.

Warping into my normal form, I sighed and resumed my duties. Time was fixed. The boy would go back and save his enemy and friends from ecto acne, and everything would resume as it should be….

_**Unknown**_

Out there in the time warp, the two items glowed with an unknown light, and disappeared from the pods.

The ring landed somewhere in Amity Park, and the scarf teleported to Sam's house in her closet. Little did Clockwork know, that he had ruined his own future through his own pride…

* * *

><p><em><strong>End... for now...<strong>_

Dum Dum Dum! Be sure to check out my profile for my newest installations on the interviews of the Danny Phantom Cast! I will be sillier I promise! The sequal will come out... but I'm not sure when. I promise though it won't be long. Until the beginning of their troubles,

Chow! : )


	8. Notice!

_**Author Note**_

The second part of the Timeline Difference : The Beginning is out! Check out Timeline Difference: The Hidden Secret if you finished it and you want to know if they will ever be together! Oh and check out my profile at the bottom for the interview sections I'm posting! Thank you all for following! I won't dissapoint you! Until you guys out there review!

Chow! : )


End file.
